It's Not What You Think
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: He thought that they had rekindled the romance in their marriage, but a series of strange events between his best friend and wife coupled with the whispers of his sister make him doubt everything. Is Addison cheating or is Derek just a little insecure?


This isn't my usual thing, but I've been having uncontrollable Addek feels, because really they're adorable together and they'd have beautiful little Addek babies and stuff. I'm actually blushing at the thought of posting this, so if you hate it please don't tell me! If you like it I'm glad :) but I'm gonna go back to the comforts of shipping Addison with Meredith now

* * *

As Derek Shepherd drove home he couldn't help but think about how he was going to confront his pregnant wife when he got there. He thought that they had rekindled the romance in their marriage months ago, but now he thought that it was all just a lie. He didn't know why he hadn't realized it sooner. The night he'd come home and found his best friend almost naked in bed with his sleeping wife, hadn't been some bizarre misunderstanding and overreaction on his part, it had been a coverup on their part, and he'd fallen for their lies. How could he have been so stupid? His blood boiled as he grew closer to home. His home, where his wife had spent the day with his best friend, after telling him to go spend the day with his family as he'd planned. Mark would stay with Addie. He had thought nothing of it when he left, Addison and Mark were friends and the redhead wasn't feeling great and she wanted company while he visited with his mother and sisters and nieces and nephews. Nancy may have insinuated that it was definitely possible that there was more going on between his best friend and his wife than he knew about, and now he was angry and bitter and filled with doubt.

He kept thinking back to that night, the night where he'd found his wife curled into Mark's side as they both slept. He'd freaked out when he saw Mark's bare chest and leg which was dangling off the side of the bed. The plastic surgeon had then jarred the redhead awake as he jumped up, startled by his best friend's appearance.

"Derek this isn't what it looks like," Mark said once he saw the expression on his friend's face.

"Oh it isn't?" He responded sarcastically. "You've slept with all my sisters, should have known my wife would be next!" He yelled before storming off and slamming the door in a fit of rage. Mark had fallen out of the bed and chased his friend down the stairs.

"Look Derek," He said as he finally caught up with the man at the bottom of the stairs almost falling on top of him. "Addie wasn't feeling well when I came to check on her earlier, and she didn't want to be alone until you came home. I swear, she got sick all over my clothes," He added softly. Derek hadn't hesitated after that and had ran back up the stairs to find his wife, who looked a little confused as to what had just happened.

"Are you okay Addie?" He whispered softly. She nodded and offered him a weak smile. "What's wrong?"

"You know morning sickness is a lie, it's more like all day sickness," She chuckled. Derek had been taken aback by her words.

"You're pregnant," He gasped and any anger he'd had disappeared as a smile took over his face. Addison simply nodded in response.

"I really did throw up on Mark," She mumbled, and Derek just continued to grin. "Nothing is going on," She added, "I mean with Mark and I, nothing is going on." Derek smiled and nodded at his wife. "I think I prefer to be on the other side of this pregnancy thing," She added with a smile, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"You promise there's nothing going on between you and Mark?" Derek asked nervously and Addison nodded.

"I promise," She said with a small smile. "He just came over to tell me that you'd gotten pulled into surgery and that your phone was dead, and that you wouldn't be able to make it to dinner. And he said I didn't look like I should be going to dinner and I threw up on him, hence the near nakedness. I just didn't want to be alone so he stayed." Derek had given his best friend a pair of jeans and an old Columbia Med sweatshirt along with an apology which Mark had accepted. Addison had wrapped her arms around him and apologized again for getting sick on him and he'd smiled and kissed her cheek telling her to feel better, and whispering a "Congratulations" before leaving the couple alone.

They laid there in silence for what felt like an eternity before Derek spoke. "You told Mark before you told me."

"I didn't want to tell you until I was sure, and I was going to tell you, and then I threw up all over Mark and he was worried, and I hadn't told anyone and I was dying to tell someone and I wanted to tell you. I'm sorry," She rambled nervously and Derek simply nodded before wrapping is arms around her. He was tense though and Addison found it nearly impossible to relax in his embrace.

"There isn't anything going on between you and Mark?" Derek finally asked. Addison had her back to him when he asked and she didn't turn to face him when she answered.

"I thought about it," She whispered.

"You thought about it," He repeated and she turned to face him with tears in her eyes.

"I felt so guilty I finished your scotch, and threw up on your pillow," She sobbed.

"Why did you even think?" He was dumbfounded.

"I have needs Derek, and you were leaving in the middle of the night and I kept trying to hide your keys so you couldn't leave, but you left anyway and then ironically you lost your keys without my help and we," Derek couldn't help but smile, remembering exactly what had happened. His phone had rung mid thrust and instead of ignoring it like his wife wanted, he'd answered and said he'd go back to the hospital. He dropped his phone and Addison grabbed for him. If he was going to go back to work they could at least finish what they had started before he left. Unfortunately it hadn't worked out that way. He thrust into her a few more times before coming, pulling out and kissing her temple, not realizing that he was leaving his wife very unsatisfied. He jumped up and pulled his pants back on before going to the closet to find a clean shirt. Once dressed he ran off in search of his keys.

"Addison, do you know where my keys are?" He shouted as he came back upstairs 15 minutes later. The moment he opened the bedroom door and saw his wife lying there with a pillow pressed over her head, he forgot all about his keys. "Addie, what's wrong?"

"You," She grumbled into the pillow.

"Me?" He replied, stepping towards her and sitting next to her on the bed. She pulled the pillow off of her face and groaned "Yes" before placing it back over her face. Derek was clueless as to what he'd done and he just stared at her as she hid under the pillow before asking "What do you want?"

"A vibrator," She exclaimed, once again removing the pillow to speak. "Maybe that would actually get the job done instead of leaving for work," She grumbled taking the neurosurgeon by surprise. His wife was sexually frustrated.

"I'm sorry," He whispered softly, taking the pillow she'd placed back over her face and throwing it aside. His right hand slipped under the sheet, cupping her breast as he pulled her into a gentle kiss causing her to groan in approval. His hand slid further down, pulling the sheet aside as his hand crept lower, and removing it completely as his fingers slid across her slick entrance. Addie whimpered against his lips as he slid two fingers inside of her. Their lips parted and Derek looked into Addie's glazed over eyes before moving his lips to her throat and she groaned in response to the nips he placed there before trailing his kisses down her body, pausing to capture a pert nipple between his teeth. With his free hand he cupped her other breast and rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger causing her to release an unbelievably sexy sound, a sound that Derek couldn't remember ever hearing. Her sexy whimpers of delight only encouraged him as he began to kiss his way down her abdomen practically setting her skin on fire.

His fingers teased through unruly red curls before he dipped his head just a little bit lower, giving Addie exactly what she wanted as he ran his tongue over her slit. Her hips bucked up as she sought more contact with his mouth. He couldn't tease her any longer. The fingers that had previously been teasing her entrance slid out as his tongue slipped inside of her. The feeling of Addie's finger tangled in his hair as he tasted her was all the encouragement that her needed. His tongue swirled around her opening and he could taste himself as he devoured her while she squirmed in pleasure. She wanted more and he slowly kissed his way to her inner thigh and placed teasing, barely there kisses against the heated flesh while his fingers slipped back inside of her and he pressed his thumb firmly against her clit.

"Fuck Derek, right there," She groaned. He forgot all about teasing her thigh and returned to her mouth, kissing her as she climaxed against his hand, swallowing her screams.

"Better?" Derek asked as he kissed his wife who simply grinned in response. "I love you Addison," He whispered.

"And I love you Derek," She breathed, pulling him in for a searing kiss. Derek's phone rang once again, interrupting the moment. Someone was wondering why he wasn't at the hospital yet and Derek told them he couldn't find his keys and he would be unable to come in, much to his wife's pleasant surprise, and Addison grabbed him just as he hung up. She unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside before tugging off his pants, discarding them as well and straddling him excitedly.

They couldn't keep their hands off of each other after that night. Derek had stopped staying late at work and stopped leaving in the middle of the night to return to work while his wife was asleep. He wasn't standing her up for dinner dates, and more often than not their reservations were forgotten as they found themselves naked together in various parts of their home.

With their rekindled romance there was no need for Derek to doubt his wife when she told him that nothing was going on between her and his best friend, but looking back on it now he felt like such a fool for believing the story. His mind was racing with thoughts as he pulled up to his house, and as he opened the door and saw Addison curled up alone on the couch he lost all of his nerve. She smiled at him when she saw him standing there and beckoned for him to come sit with her.

"What did you and Mark do today?" His tone gave him away and Addison looked unhappy, but answered anyway.

"We watched both Bridget Jones movies, before he got a call from the hospital, I'd almost forgotten that he was an ENT. He also rubbed my feet and painted my toenails," Addie said with a grin as she lifted her foot and wiggled her toes so that Derek could see her pink toenails. "He actually didn't do a bad job. I also let him press the popcorn button on the microwave, which didn't end badly." He found that his anger at her was evaporating as she smiled about her toenails and popcorn. "How was your day?" She asked.

"It was okay," He answered as he sat down next to her and took one of her feet in his hands. "You know I could have watched chick flicks with you today, and rubbed your feet and painted your toenails," He sighed and she frowned.

"You get antsy when watching a movie you're not interested in, and how would it be torture for Mark if you did those things," Addie responded.

"You've sure got Mark wrapped around your finger."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Addison snapped.

"I think you know what that means," Derek bit back.

"You didn't seem to mind before you left," Addison snapped, knowing that one of Derek's sisters had probably said something. He didn't say anything and Addison's tone softened when she spoke again. "You know I wanted to come with you," She whispered. She had been planning to go with him, the all day sickness had become mostly morning sickness, but she still had bad days and today had been one of them. "We'll tell them in a couple weeks," She added with a smile. Her husband didn't return the gesture.

"Why should we tell them, it's not like it's my baby?" Addison had slapped him almost immediately. Her hand stung and she held it in her other hand for a moment trying to relieve the sting as he jumped up in surprise.

"Don't you dare," She practically hissed in response, standing up as well. "I've told you countless times that there is nothing going on between Mark and I, how many times do I have to tell you, before you believe me?" Addison yelled.

"If there's nothing going on between you and Mark why is he giving you pedicures?" Derek snapped.

"Because I treated him for syphilis a few weeks ago and he's just trying to ensure that I don't tell anyone about it!" Addison exclaimed.

"Mark has syphilis?"

"Technically he had syphilis," Addison answered. Derek chuckled.

"So I've been a jerk?"

"Yes," Addison said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "I can't believe I was jealous, and Mark just has syphilis," Derek couldn't stop laughing.

"Don't say anything to him, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone." Derek ignored her and just continued laughing. "Promise you won't say anything!"

"I promise," He whispered before kissing her cheek. "I love you Addie," He whispered. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"I love you too Derek, but next time you think something is going on with Mark and I, please remember I don't want syphilis."


End file.
